Lips Of An Angel
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Ziva liga para Tony atrás de uma voz amiga, mas ele nao esta sozinhho. Será tarde demais? -Songfic com a musica Lips Of An Angel de Hinder


-Tony. –Uma palavra, um chamado, apenas uma voz capaz de mudar qualquer pensamento, mas que no momento que a ouvi percebi que não era essa a intenção.

Não era me convencer de que estava fazendo as escolhas erradas, discutir ou confrontar, e sim apenas disser que estava ali, precisando de mim.

Foi isso que me fez levantar na madrugada sem a mesma pressa para realizar as ações, eu sabia com apenas uma palavra que não tínhamos um caso, por isso não acendi as luzes, mas sair do quarto,tive que sair, e finalmente respondi seu chamado.

-Ziva, o que o houve? –Perguntei quase sussurrando.

-Acabou. –Foi sua única resposta antes de sua voz ser tomada por seus soluços.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

_Querida, por que está ligando tão tarde?_

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

_É meio difícil falar agora_

**Honey why are you crying?**

_Querida, por que você está chorando?_

**Is everything okay?**

_Está tudo bem?_

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

_Eu tenho que sussurrar porque não posso falar alto_

-Ziva, Você esta bem? –Perguntei elevando a voz, acendi as luzes esquecendo-me de que não podia. Mas como pensar direito quando meu ninja está chorando? Meu ninja seria mesmo?

-Tony o que ouve? –Você não me respondeu, não conseguia. Voltei para o quarto encontrando minha garota me olhando confusa e com sono.

-Eu já volto, é do trabalho. –Menti, porque tinha feito isso? Porque não disse que era você? Porque não queria que ela soubesse que minha parceira me ligava tão tarde? Com certeza não ia soar bem.

Sair novamente do quarto indo para a sala acessa, sentei no sofá passando a mão pelo rosto e esperei. Mas não ouvi qualquer outra palavra sua, comecei a me preocupa, afinal é isso que parceiros fazem, se preocupam um com os outros.

-Ziva fale comigo. –Pedi, ou melhor, implorei, seus soluços estavam mais intensos, você não mostrava sua dor para ninguém, o que tinha havido?

-Acabou. –Você repetiu, meu coração acelerou de medo, o que tinha acabado?

-O que? –Perguntei ouvindo passos atrás de mim.

-Ray me pediu em casamento.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

_Bem, minha garota está no quarto ao lado_

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

_Às vezes desejo que ela fosse você_

**I guess we never really moved on**

_Acho que nós nunca seguimos em frente de verdade_

Você respondeu, mãos alisavam meu corpo antes de prendê-lo em um abraço, meu coração parou. Finalmente eu tinha entendido, tinha acabado e minha duvida estava certa, você não era meu ninja. Mas um dia tinha sido? Tenha que ter sido, pois senão não teria nada para acabar. Era o que desejava.

-Parabéns. –Falei e antes que pudesse pensar desliguei o telefone. Tinha acabado, o que nada foi dito em voz alta ou declarado, o que tentamos não ceder a anos, nosso eterno jogo de emoções tinha chegado ao fim.

-Algum problema? –EJ perguntou, me virei para vê-la, podia ate ter acabado, mas eu não estava sozinho.

-Nada que não se possa ser resolvido depois. –Disse deixando suas mãos invadirem meu corpo, sentindo seu toque e deixando me levar por ele. Joguei o celular pelo chão, deixando o calor do momento tomar conta de mim, mas você era persistente, sempre foi.

-Melhor atender, pode ser importante. –Não discordei, não tinha o que disser, quando se mente uma vez é necessário mentir duas. Mas para quem queria mentir? Ela ou eu? Pois quando peguei novamente o celular que mostrava o seu nome imaginei ouvir você dizendo que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira, uma tentativa de se vingar de tudo que tinha feito com você e McGee, eu desejei ser pego em mais uma de suas jogadas. Mas Ziva David não brinca.

-Desligue o telefone na minha cara novamente e eu vou te dar motivos para nunca mais poder fazer isso novamente. –Você disparou essas palavras rapidamente que eu cheguei a sorri, sempre agressiva.

-O que você quer Ziva? –Perguntei e você se calou, tinha sido duro, mas temos uma regra lembra? Nunca se desculpe, é um sinal de fraqueza, até mesmo para quem já está fraco.

-Eu disse que Ray me pediu em casamento. –Você repetiu, ate quando ia sofrer com as mesmas palavras?

-Eu ouvi da primeira vez.

-Eu disse não. Você não ouviu essa parte ouviu?

-Por quê? –Perguntei confuso, senti que EJ me olhava a procura de algo, de resposta, mas eu ainda queria a minha.

-Não sei, acho que ele não é a pessoa certa. –Você falou simplesmente, não tinha me convencido.

-A verdade Ziva. –Ordenei, ouvi você suspirando.

-Tony se for importante pode ir. –EJ falou percebendo minha mudança de humor, mas em suas palavras senti raiva, quem diria que Tony Dinozzo não é um bom mentiroso.

-EJ esta ai?

-Está. –Respondi em derrota.

-Não devia ter ligado tão tarde, te vejo no trabalho.

-Ziva espera, porque disse não?

-Existem certas perguntas que é melhor não serem respondidas, pois já passou tempo demais, boa noite Tony. –Você desligou, eu sabia que não ia ligar novamente, nem para me ameaça.

-Eu vou embora até... –Ela não terminou, pegou suas coisas e saiu, eu não impedi.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

_É ótimo ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome_

**It sounds so sweet**

_Soa tão doce_

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

_Vindo dos lábios de um anjo_

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

_Ouvir essas palavras me enfraquece_

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

_E eu nunca quero dizer adeus_

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

_Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel_

**With the lips of an angel**

_Com os lábios de um anjo_

Eu sabia o que vinha depois, íamos fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido, que você nunca tinha me ligado tão tarde. Ia chegar ao trabalho e pergunta sobre CI-Ray, íamos nos fazer de desentendido, se tivermos de bom humor ainda terá provocações, mas nunca vai passar disso, pois o tempo levou nossas chances.

Mas você não esta cansada de fingir? De deitar-se com outro alguém para preencher um vazio que teimamos em não ver? Às vezes eu estou ninja, às vezes tudo que queria era grita para todos o quanto estou cansado e só por um momento falar a verdade, sem falsas esperanças, sem se esconder, apenas a verdade, eu e você.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

_Bem, minha garota está no quarto ao lado_

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

_Às vezes desejo que ela fosse você_

**I guess we never really moved on**

_Acho que nós nunca seguimos em frente de verdade_

Seria tão bom ninja, quebraríamos todas as regras, todas as barreiras, não íamos precisar esta disfarçados para estarmos juntos. Seríamos apenas nos mesmos, um cuidando do outro, seriamos mais do que parceiro, mas do que amantes.

Seriamos nós.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

_É ótimo ouvir sua voz dizendo meu nome_

**It sounds so sweet**

_Soa tão doce_

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

_Vindo dos lábios de um anjo_

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

_Ouvir essas palavras me enfraquece_

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

_E eu nunca quero dizer adeus_

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

_Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel_

**With the lips of an angel**

_Com os lábios de um anjo_

É inacreditável como as coisas acontecem sempre quando menos esperamos, quando parecemos esta estáveis e possivelmente felizes. Mas o destino escolhe alguns para brincar, para confundir e ter que tomar as piores escolhas. Gostaria que meu problema fosse apenas escolher, afinal minha escolha está feita antes mesmo de ter pensando em qual caminho seguir, pois certas escolhas se faz com o coração.

E o meu te escolheu. Mas querida, porque ligou tão tarde? E porque tem que ser tão tarde? Você não sabe que me hipnotizou com seus lábios de anjo? Não sabe que quero prová-los novamente? Que quero me entregar novamente para você ninja?

Não sabe que eu te amo?

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

_Querida, por que está ligando tão tarde?_


End file.
